What If?
by GallagherGirl2019
Summary: What if Zach left right after the exchange at Gallagher Academy? What if Cammie went after him and only her closest friends knew? What if both Cammie and Zach were captured by the Circle? What if the only way to escape lie in the hands of another hostage?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you guys like it. I'll try and update at least once a week, if not every other day. Eventually, I might a story of what happened before this story, but right now I am having trouble coming up with ideas. If you have any, please review with your ideas! **

**Zach POV**

_Blonde hair_

_Blue eyes_

_Shy smile_

I bolt upright out of bed. It's been two months since I last saw Cammie and I still can't get her out of my head. Not that I mind. I'm just worried about her. Especially considering the fact that that she she's wanted by a national terrorist organization that will kill anybody who gets in their way. Only reason I'm not dead yet is that my mom, Catherine, is one of them. I look around my "bedroom." It's more like a cell to me though because I'm not allowed out. I look at the clock on the wall. 11:58. Catherine comes in everyday at 12 o'clock sharp. I've been here for about six weeks now and so far, all she's done is interrogated me. I get the feeling today will be different though. I hear the key slide into the lock from outside. The door opens and standing right behind my mom, is Cammie. 

As soon as Cammie sees me, she attempts to take a step forward, but Catherine holds her back. I jump up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

Catherine just chuckles. I look Cammie over. Her blonde hair is hanging loosely with uneven cut ends. She's wearing the same thing as me and all their other hostages. A plain white t-shirt and jeans. Her feet are barefoot. Her eyes are sad-looking as if she has no hope left. When she sees me a small glimmer of hope lights up in her eyes. That makes me a feel a little better.

"I want answers," Catherine says.

I just stand there staring at Cammie. I can't believe she's here. And then, out of nowhere, it hits me. Of course she's here. I love her and she loves me. But 2 months ago, I just left leaving only a note that read "I'm sorry I had to leave. I have some family affairs I have to go to. –Z" Joe Solomon knew exactly what I meant and Cammie would have gotten him to tell her. She would have found out that my mom is Catherine Goode, part of a national terrorist organization, the Circle of Cavan. Liz would have done tons of research on it and Bex and Macey would be tasked with making sure that no one found out where Cammie went. Especially her mom. What Liz wouldn't have found out is that the Circle wants Cammie alive. And sometimes, when it comes to the Circle, death is mercy.

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked it.** **Please review and if you have any ideas please include those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach POV**

Catherine steps aside and Cammie runs to me. I wrap her in a tight hug and don't feel like letting her go.

"So Cameron," Catherine starts. "Have you decided to cooperate yet?"

"I don't know what list your talking about," she says, moving to stand beside me. "Much less the names on it."

I look at Cammie. I can see that she's telling the truth. Catherine doesn't know her well enough to see that though.

"I see you won't cooperate yet. Well, that will come with time." She smiles while saying this which makes me hate her even more. With that, she turns and walks out the door, locking it behind her. Immediately, I look at Cammie.

"You shouldn't have come looking," I tell her.

"Yes, I did. As soon as Mr. Solomon told me who your mom was, there was no way I was going to wait around and hope you come back alive. I had to know, even if I got hurt."

Panic floods my body.

"Did she hurt you?"

Cammie hesitates, then slips off her shirt revealing her sports bra and tons of cuts. Her back is even worse. You can tell she was hit, whipped, and maybe even cut. She slips her shirt back on. I'm just now realizing how exhausted she looks.

"You need to lay down and get some rest." I can tell she's about to protest and probably say something about nightmares, but I don't even give her the chance. I pick her up and lay her down in bed.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't went looking for my mom, then you wouldn't have come searching for me and gotten caught," I say.

"No, Zach listen to me, Cammie starts. "None of this is your fault. I understand now why you went searching for your mom. And it's okay. Don't blame yourself."

She smiles at me. Her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"I love you, Zach."

" I love you, too."

**I know that this chapter is really short, but I had to get at least one Zammie moment in. I'm trying to update once or twice a day, but I don't know how short or long the story is going to be. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that Cammie isn't lying beside me. Second thing, is that I'm in a different room. I sit up and hit my head on something above me. Looking up, I see that I am lying on the bottom bed of a bunk bed and I hit my head on the top bunk. When I get up, I see Cammie lying on the bunk across from me, still sleeping. On Cammie's top bunk, there's a girl about our age with dark brown hair sleeping. No one else is in here. Looking around, I see a door in the back of the room that leads to a bathroom with only a toilet and sink. No shower or mirror. Going back out, I see that the door to our cell is made out of steel and there are no windows in the room. I wonder what time it is.

"Zach, do you know where in the world we're at?" Cammie asks.

"I'd guess we're somewhere in Florida," I answer.

"Miami, Florida to be exact," another voice pipes in. I can see Cammie calculating how long it would take us to get back to Roseville, Virginia.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Kaitlynn McHenry."

"How can you be a McHenry?" Cammie starts. "I have a friend back home who is a McHenry, and she doesn't have a sister. Although you two do look a little like each other."

"I don't know. I've been here as long as I can remember. I was told that was my name and there's no reason to think that they'd lie to me about my own name."

"Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you that when I trust you more. How about you? What are your names?"

"Cammie Morgan"

"Zach," I say. I'm afraid that if I tell her my last name, she'll be afraid of me being like my mother. At that moment, my mother comes walking in. Think of the devil and the devil appears.

**Another really short chapter, sorry. I'm trying to make them longer, but again this is my first story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Cammie bonded with Kaitlynn. Every day, Catherine would come in and ask about the list. And every day, Cammie's answer would be the same. I got the feeling that today Catherine's methods would be different. I look at Kaitlynn and see that she's still staring at me like she has for the last 23.59 seconds.

"I know where I recognize you from!" Kaitlynn practically shouts. "You're Catherine's son, aren't you?" She says the last part a lot quieter.

"Yes, I am," I say quietly.

"No wonder you didn't say your last name right when we met."

"I didn't want you to be scared of me or think I was like her." I think about the time Cammie found out who my mother was. She wasn't scared of me. I could see it in her eyes. She was mad at me for not telling her and she was wondering what other secrets I was keeping from her. I'm brought back to reality when I hear the door open. Catherine walks in.

"I assume you haven't changed your answer?" Catherine asks Cammie. If I didn't know her, I would have thought I could hear sadness in her voice. But knowing her, she's happy she hasn't gotten an answer yet. Now, she gets to start different methods of getting information.

"I still don't know what list you're talking about," Cammie replies. Three guards walk in. One of them comes to restrain me while the other two each grab one of Cammie's arms and forcefully drag her out. She turns her head and meets my eyes right before the door closes. And I see something I have never seen before and never want to see again. Fear.

**Cammie POV**

The guards drag me out and bind my hands together. They take me to a room with a door

that looks like all the others except that this one has the Circle's emblem on it. Inside, they tie me to a chair and I see blood spots on the walls. I know what's ahead and clear my mind except for one thought. _I am a Gallagher Girl and I won't go down without a fight. _

**Kaitlynn POV**

After the guards take Cammie away, I look at Zach. He's just staring at the door as if he doesn't understand what just happened. But I know that he understands better than anyone. I just bury my head in my pillow and cry.

**Zach POV**

After about five minutes of staring at the door, I look up at Kaitlynn. She has her head buried in her pillow and is crying, which I don't understand. But I've never been one for crying. When I'm sad or angry, I start punching things. So, I start punching my pillow.

"Where are you from? Cammie said you guys were from the Gallagher Academy, but I have a hard time believing that considering the fact that you're a guy." The way Kaitlynn is looking at me with her brown eyes and I realize why she was crying. She said she's been here as long as she can remember which means she's probably never had any friends. Cammie and I are probably the only people who have ever treated her like a real person. Now, I can't even think of escaping without her. I decide that she deserves to know a little more about us.

"I'm from a school called the Blalckthorne Institute for Juevenile Delinquents. I go to Gallagher now because they decided it would be safer for me there."

"She's about to say something, but the door opens first. Cammie is thrown inside and the door shuts immediately afterwards. I rush over to her and pick her up and put her in bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she passes out.

**Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. And also, please reveiw. It would make me feel a lot better. Thanks!**


	5. Author's Note

h1Some of you may be disappointed that this isn't another chapter but I don't think I am going to be able to continue this story. If anyone else wants to adopt this story, they may. I ask that they notify me first. I am starting another story, though. It is a Maximum Ride fanfic,but I have some really good ideas. I will try and remember to let you know when I have a title for it. Thank you for reading and shout outs to crazyandobsessedteen, jerseygirl2014, and miaadventure for being the only reviewers. I love you guys!/h1 


End file.
